


Transformation

by WasabiMalec



Series: Schmico: 15x12 [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x12, Bathrooms, Coda, Deleted Scenes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I can't deal, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pillow Talk, Schmico, Smut, bye, girlfriend in a coma, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Schmico on NYE (based on their scenes from 15x12, Girlfriend in a Coma)





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Um this transformed into a monster. I actually had more stuff I want to write for post-episode fluff so I may need to add that as a part 2 but that will be way shorter. BUT THIS THIS IS THE FLUFF AND LOVE I NEED. THEY NEED. WE ALL NEED. This couple is driving me wild. I love them so much and I want them safe from any normal grey's drama. 
> 
> Also, that episode broke me and I cried a bunch (particularly in the last scene) so excuse me for spilling my feelings everywhere. 
> 
> ALSO I WRITE IN NICO'S PERSPECTIVE BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND WANT MORE OF HIS PERSPECTIVE TOO.

As Levi latched a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him forward, Nico’s smile barely faded as their lips pressed together. Levi’s mouth opened under his with ease, the way it had so many times before. In the air surrounding them, happy shouts and party kazoos played loudly in a medley of noise, but it all faded into a buzz. 

Everything inside Nico’s mind was ringing with all Levi was. He pulled him in closer by the waist, arm holding him snug as their bodies pressed together for another moment. They both seemed to know that the hubbub around shielded them from curious eyes for a moment. But since their relationship wasn’t technically public (at least by the standards and practices set by HR), they should save their more heated embrace. 

Their lips separated and Nico looked deeply into Levi’s eyes for another long moment, hoping his gaze could convey all he was feeling. Levi seemed to register the emotion immediately, reaching out to squeeze Nico’s hand for a moment before pulling him out of the crowded room. Nico knew that hungry look in his eyes, the one that was filled with heat and delicately balanced with affection. 

His heart would always kick into double time when he saw it. 

Levi led them away and pulled Nico into a bathroom in the apartment, switching the light on as Nico got pulled inside. Once the door clicked into place and Nico locked it, their bodies sprang into action as they grabbed each other. 

Nico’s hands grabbed Levi’s face and pulled him in, capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss as he felt Levi’s hands grab his back firmly. Nico could feel his suit getting wrinkled from Levi’s fingers and he couldn’t care less. 

The force of the kiss pushed Nico in the door, the same way he’d been pushed into walls by Levi before at the peak of passion. 

Their hips lined up against each other as Levi ground his body against him, pulling a soft groan out of Nico’s mouth. The sound made Levi smile, like it often did. Like he could barely believe he was able to draw these sounds out of Nico. 

It never failed to astound Nico that Levi seemed clueless about the hold he had over him. Nico was long gone. 

Levi pulled back slightly, inhaling deeply as he rested his chin against Nico’s chest. 

“Happy new year, Nico.” 

Nico smiled brightly at him, thumbs caressing Levi’s cheek slightly as he relished in their hold. 

“I really hope that this,” motioning at their closeness, “is a good omen for how this year will be spent.” 

Levi smiled up at him before pressing another soft kiss against Nico’s lips. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, babe. So, I’ll be shoving you into walls all year long.” 

The mere thought of that made Nico’s body temperature rise rapidly, and he leaned his head slightly forward to nibble at Levi’s bottom lip. His body fell even further in Nico, moaning slightly. 

“Sounds like it’s going to be my best year ever.” The words were pressed into Levi’s lips before Nico cut them off with a swift kiss, letting his hands drift down to grab Levi firmly on his rear. Their kisses were wet and with open lips, growing by heat every second when a firm knock disrupted them. 

Without a second thought, they shouted in unison. “Occupied!” 

On the other side of the door, the unmistakable voice of their Chief answered back. 

“Schmitt, Kim! This is NOT what I was talking about when I said a room with a lock. Stop commandeering the bathroom and join the party.”

With wide eyes, Nico looked back at Levi and saw his cheeks completely flushed. Even though his voice boomed through the door, Nico could hear the teasing nature of the chief’s words. Nico kissed Levi one more time, one that was hard and full of promise for later, before pulling them out of the bathroom.

**********

After another two hours of enjoying the party, Nico now found himself slightly drunk but still coherent. He laid back in his bed, breathing heavily as he gripped Levi’s hips, strong fingers surely leaving a mark as Levi ground down on top of him.

Levi had only had a few glasses of champagne, the same as Nico, but the bubbling liquid seemed to fuel his passion even further as he pounced on him when they entered Nico’s apartment. And now, on Nico’s bed, Levi had gotten naked in a flash so that Nico could open him up quickly, pressing his fingers deftly into the heat of Levi’s ass as Levi mumbled his name into his ear. 

Now, Nico felt like thanking whatever heavenly bodies were above them for the sight he was looking at. For every encompassing feeling in his bones, making him feel on fire. 

Straddled on top of him, Levi steadied his hands on Nico’s hard chest as he moved his hips swiftly. The bed rocked slightly beneath them, but Levi seemed so far away from noticing. 

It was nearly impossible for Nico to look away, to see Levi so in command of both of their passion. He was chasing his high while rubbing burning hands all over Nico’s body, chanting his praise loudly in the dark room. 

Every sink of Levi’s hips over Nico’s length made Nico see stars in his eyes, but none of them were brighter than the glow that beamed out of his lover in that moment. He pushed his body upwards, so he was sitting, Levi wrapping his arms around Nico’s shoulders and clutching at the sweaty skin as he kept moving up and down. Nico’s firm hands guided his hips, thrusting up into Levi each time as their skin glided against each other. 

Their skin felt like it was crackling and when Nico heard Levi’s moans more broken than before, he knew his release was close. He reached his hand to grasp Levi, his hardness wedged between their bodies. 

A firm grasp of his hand made Levi shout loudly, his head buried into Nico’s neck as he moaned into his release. The sound was nearly his undoing but when Levi’s teeth grazed his sensitive skin, Nico cried out with him as he came. His body fell backwards from exhaustion, clinging tightly to Levi still as their breathing subsided. 

Nico could feel himself softening but Levi made no effort to move, his body almost entirely on top of him. Nico pressed a kiss to where his temple met his hairline, the hair slightly wet with sweat from the exertion. He kept one hand in the mess of brown curls as he spoke softly.

“You good?” 

Nico heard a small grunt of affirmation before lips pressed against his chest, kissing softly before Levi brought his head up. 

“That was…perfect. So damn perfect. I feel amazing.” 

Nico smirked at that. “I agree, you did feel amazing.” 

Levi moved to untangle their bodies, reaching for tissues next to the bed. He knew his way around Nico’s bedroom with ease and it made Nico smile, knowing that their comfort with each other spoke volumes. 

He hoped that Levi not only felt at home in his place, but here with him. 

After cleaning them both up, their spent bodies rearranged in the bed, so they were on their sides and facing each other. Nico kept a hand tangled in Levi’s hair as they embraced the pulsing air around them. 

Levi’s smile seemed like it couldn’t be erased, unwilling to succumb to sleep yet. 

“Thanks for being my date tonight.”

Nico chuckled. “Who’s the cheesy one now?” 

Levi smacked him gently on his arm before letting it linger on the muscle. Nico leaned forward to kiss him softly.

“I had the hottest date at the party. I’m a lucky guy.” 

“Um. I’m pretty sure that’s my line, Nico. I got to walk in with a ripped titan in a maroon suit.” 

“It can be both of our lines. You can’t tell me I’m not lucky.” 

Levi smiled at that, a small one that was meant just for him. He knew that smile because it was Levi’s way of saying things he had trouble saying out loud. But Nico didn’t always need words. He just needed that smile and that look in Levi’s brown eyes. 

A couple of minutes passed before Levi spoke again. 

“Nico?” His voice was much more tired this time, but Nico could still hear it clearly. 

“Yes, babe.” 

“Do you…do you think you could fall in love with me? I mean, like, eventually?” 

The question had an obvious answer to Nico, one that he hoped was conveyed to Levi with every moment they spent together. 

But he knew Levi occasionally had doubts. Doubts about himself, his ability, if he was appealing…it took him longer to see the version of himself Nico had always seen. And it was a constant working process, one he knew Levi was getting better at. 

He could never imagine the bumbling intern he winked at in the OR having the confidence to say this to him. But they were both different now. And together, things seemed like they were constantly building. 

Trust, comfort, happiness. Every moment they were together, these things blossomed between them. 

And Nico knew. He knew exactly what all of that was turning into.

“Levi, I think I’ve been on my way there for a while now.” 

Nico leaned forward to kiss him, a gentle press of lips that conveyed all the love he could. When he pulled back, Levi was looking at him with wonder. 

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but Nico kept them there for now. Their minds quieted as their eyes closed, bodies wrapped together as they fell asleep. 

A new day was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


End file.
